When We're Forty
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: "Since I'm not currently dating anyone, and you're...you...why don't we make a deal?" You and Izaya make an agreement: if neither of you are married or together with someone by the time you're forty, you'll marry each other. Little did you know the hell you'd just unleashed. - IzayaxReader


**What's this? A brand new ReaderxIzaya fic?! No way! Oh but it is. I've had this idea in my head for a while now, and since I'm sort of almost finished with 'Possession' (not really, no), I was like, "Eh, what the heck? Why not?" This is short, but from now on the chapters will be longer. I promise. **

** This is going to be _so _much fun to write! I'll be like Erika on a yaoi high! Now, that's a scary thought...**

** DISCLAIMER: I do not, nor will I ever, own Durarara! or any of it's affiliated characters/merchandise, much to my dismay. Nor do I own any of the brands that may or may not be listed in this story. And no, I am not advertising them. **

** Onward, forward, now read the story~! **

Chapter One

Let's Make a Deal

_{Honey if you stay, I'll be forgiven} _

"Hey Izaya?" you kicked your feet back and forth as you sat on top of his desk.

He continued to type. "What is it, (y/n)?"

You cocked your head to the side. "Well, I was just thinking..."

"About?"

You sighed, not believing what you were about to say, and took a deep breath. "Since I'm not currently dating anyone," this caught Izaya's interest and he stopped typing and looked up at you, "and you're...you...why don't we make a deal?"

Izaya intertwined his fingers and leaned back in his chair. "What kind of deal?"

You wanted desperately to punch a wall. "Well, if by the time we're forty, and if neither of us are married or engaged, then we'll marry each other."

He raised a brow, then his trademark smirk crossed his face. "Ah, (y/n)-chan, if you wanted me, why didn't you just say so?"

You gaped at him for a minute before turning away harshly, because you were angry at him. But it was mostly to hide the bright pink blush that had spread across your face. "You moron, it's not like that!"

Izaya chuckled at your behavior. "You know...I'm inclined to agree with you-"

"Because, let's face it, you're definitely forever alone." you interjected.

"-I am not '_forever alone_', I'm just not ready for that kind of commitment."

You rolled your eyes. "Oh please, we both know that's not it. Stop sounding like some teenage girl, or are you really a girl in disguise, _Kanra_?" you shrugged. "Honestly, I'm still not certain as to if you're actually gay. You kind of dress that way. Seriously, a v-neck is pretty feminine if you ask me."

Even if you secretly liked it.

He scowled at you. "I am most certainly _not._"

You grinned at him before copying his usual smirk and raising your hands in a carefree manner. "'I love all my humans! You're all so interesting!'" you mocked. "You never show any interest in a certain gender, so I thought maybe you're bi or something."

He gave you an empathetic look. "What I was going to say was, I'm not really sure your older brother would take too kindly to this..._agreement._"

You raised a brow. "What? Shizuo? He'll be fine. Besides, we're both a _long _way from forty. I'm not planning on telling him until that time comes, and I won't even have to if I'm married by then." you waved your hand. "What? Afraid that he'll actually just go all the way and murder you if he finds out? He'd probably send you to the hospital for a month if he knew that we were um, friends."

Izaya smirked at you. "I can take whatever Shizu-chan throws my way."

You raised a brow. "Are you being literal, or realistic? Because you almost didn't make it to dodge that vending machine the other day."

It was his turn to wave a hand. "Anyway, we need terms for this agreement, do we not?" he leaned forward and rested his chin on his hands.

You sighed. "I've already mentioned that if by the time we're forty, and if we're not with anyone, then we'll get together. What else is there to it?"

Izaya smirked. "Oh (y/n)-chan, there's always a catch, or a loophole. Even in the most perfect of plans."

You raised a brow at him. "Well, this plan isn't really all that complex. It has like, three steps. We should be fine."

You missed the gleam in his eye and he leaned back once more. "Well, it looks like I'll be seeing a lot more of Shizu-chan if we really do this."

Your eyes widened. "Holy crap! Erika was right!" you pointed a finger at him, startling him slightly. "You really _are _in love with my older brother! I've got to call her! And Kasuka! He'll get a kick out of this! I can't believe it!"

Izaya sighed and took your phone out of your hand. "Don't make me smash it." he said in a threatening tone.

You grinned at him. "Just try, it's Nokia, jackass."

He canceled your call and tossed it back to you. "I agree."

You raised a brow. "Agree to what, exactly?"

He smirked. "To your plan. I agree. If, by the time I turn forty- which will never happen, by the way, I'm forever twenty-one - and I'm not together with anyone, I'll marry you."

You gave him a crooked smile. "Good. Now to seal the deal," you leaned across his desk, carefully avoiding the computer and monitor, and kissed him. You smirked in triumph, pulling back. "There. Done." you hopped off of his desk and walked toward the door. You turned and gave him a wave. "See you, Izaya."

He smirked at you. "Bye (y/n), be careful on your way home. The Dollars and Yellow Scarves have been pretty active lately."

You rolled your eyes. "Oh gee, I wonder why? Whatever it is, it's most likely your doing. Just don't kill me off before I ever turn twenty-two, will you?" you opened the door and stepped out. "Because you may be 'forever twenty-one', but _I _am just a mere mortal, who would like to get home safely without being mugged and or kidnapped."

Izaya laughed at you. After you'd gone, he stood from his chair and walked over to the glass behind him. He placed a hand on it, and gazed down at the streets below. "No loopholes or catches, eh (y/n)?" he smirked. "We'll see about that."

You jogged toward the subway station, hurrying to try and get home so you could make Shizuo some dinner before he got off of work. The thought of kissing Izaya still very present in your mind. You had liked it, to say the least. Of course, you liked him in general, so that's why you had come up with the deal. Maybe it was safe to say that you liked him just a little more than friends. Okay, more like, you were maybe, possibly, in love with him. Juts a teeny bit.

You boarded and took a seat, completely unaware of the hell you'd just unleashed.

**And so there it is! Yes, Shizuo is your older brother, and so is Kasuka, I think. I forget his age. **

** It's different from 'Possession', but I really like it! I have a lot planned for it as well. ;) **

** I hope you enjoyed~! **

** Please favorite, follow, _and _review! Don't just favorite and/or follow and run! **

** Until the next update~! **

** - Sonata-chan **


End file.
